Ping's little secret
by Potato Loving
Summary: What if Shang loved Ping and tried his best to be with him, and once it went too far...
1. chapter 1

After a long day of camp, the only think Mulan wished to do is bathe. She waited till she was sure Mushu and the other soldiers were sleeping. She then quickly undressed and hopped into the cold water.

Mulan kept watch while she was bathing. She knew her sentence would be death if anyone found out she was a girl.

After about five minutes in the water, she heard a soft splash in the water. Immediately her heart began to race when she saw Shang twenty feet in front of her.

Mulan immediatly sunk all her weight and threw herself underwater. She couod make out the sound of Shang's voice.

"Who's out there? You better show yourself!"

Mulan immediately searched for somewhere to hide as she swam up to catch her breathe. Right as she swam up, there he was. Staring at her, Shang smiled.

"Ping. Why didn't you answer me?" Shang said as he softly touched Ping's shoulder.

Mulan cleared her throat, "Well... I was underwater, and I couldn't hear you. You know that sound is hard to hear threw water..."

Shang's eyebrow raised. "You know you can't lie to your commanding officer? You know the sentence."

"Well... I was just washing, and now i'm clean so bye bye." Mulan quickly sunk her self to where Shang could only see her eyes.

 _Why is he so... pretty?_ Shang thought to himself. _Why does he look so scared? He looks like... He looks... attracted to me... but he is hiding it._

"You don't have to go." Shang said opening his eyes to reveal Ping was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where is that boy? I have not seen him since last night. I hope he is OK. He can't be hurt..._

Shang thought to himself.

Shang decided the wait was over and stormed over to Ping's tent. _What is he doing this time..._ he thought as he approached his tent. Shang walked in to see nothing. _Where is that little boy?_

Shang heard a gasp from behind him to turn around and see Ping. Shang stared in horror. _How will I explain?_

"What are you doing captain?" Ping asked.

Without any thought Shang wrapped his arms around Ping. He looked down at the confused warrior's face. He smiled then kissed Ping. He felt Ping grab his shirt and pull him into a deeper kiss.

Shang licked Pings lower lip and in his astonoshment, Ping opened his mouth allowing Shang's tongue to enter through the hole.

Shang's Tongue wrapped around the young warrior's. Shang has never kissed a man... for a fact, he has never kissed anyone, but he felt like and expert. Shang jumped when he felt a cold touch on his chest. He looked down to see that Ping has touched his chest.

Ping looked up and said softly, "You need to go, before things go too far."


	3. River Enchants

Mulan looked around. No one was up tonight... she was sure of that. She ran to the river and quickly undressed. She hopped in and heard a soft giggle from behind her hiding rock.

Mulan cleared her throat, "Anyone... here?"

Shang popped out and grabbed her arm. He wrapped his arms around her.

 _He feels so warm. So... So calm._ Shang then felt a lump in her upper chest. It felt unnatural for a male. He quickly pulled himself back.

As Shang fell back Mulan stared in horror. _Did... did he just touch me there? I am dead. He has to kill me now._

"Who... who are you?" Shang demanded.

"Um... I'm Ping?" Mulan stuttered.

Shang stared in horror. _I knew Ping was femenine but not Female!_ "You lied to us all!"

"I can explain."

"Lemme guess, you wanted to proove you were something other than a bitch ass wife?"

Mulan gasped, "No. I-i-i I wanted to save my father. He has been injured many times before. Please believe me!"

"You know this means... death?"

Mulan bowed her head, "You can just drown me... maybe even... just claim I went home..."

Shang jumped at Mulan and kissed her. He couldn't help it. She had natural beauty. He began to carress her breast and heard her moan his name.

"Shang..."

It felt so nice. He felt she was praising him. So he continued.


	4. What happened?

As Shang carressed her breast, Mulan kissed Shangs neck. She has never felt so close to anyone. Shang moved his mouth down to her breast softly nibbling at her right nipple.

Mulan moaned again, "Shang..." She tightly dug her nails in his back.

Mulan felt uneasy. She was thinking of the day she first saw Shang. _Damn was he hot!_ She thought to herself. Then a movement caused her to snap put of her daydreaming.

Shang had put is finger inside her channel. He slowly moved in and out and Mulan moaned. He then put two fingers in, then three.

"Shang..."

Mulan's praises made Shang glad. He removed his fingers and licked them.

"Damn girl, I need to know your name. You taste so good I just want more."

"Mulan..." Mulan whispered in his ear.

Shang gave Mulan a smirky glare. She knew what was coming next.

Mulan let put a near cry.

"Shang..."

He had put his D in her womanhood.

He went deep then pulled out... then deeper. It felt good.

Mulan's eyes were screaming and she said, "Shang!!"

Shang stopped, he never wanted to hurt her.

"Shang... please more..."

"If I give you more than I give you what I got. When you plead me to stop, I'll go harder. Understood?"

Mulan nodded.

 **One and a half hours later**

"Shang stop it!" Mulan pleaded as an orgasm started.

"Why should I? You gave your vow to me... remember?"

Mulan moaned more, "Shang!!!"

Shang felt his seeds spill into her.

 **The next morning** Mulan awoke with a pain between her legs. Although she enjoyed her night with Shang, she was certain she will become pregnant.

After months of training Mulan was sure of it. She couldn't sleep well, she couldn't eat well... hell, she didn't have her monthly bleedings.

She knew she had to tell Shang.

"Shang? Are you in there?" Mulan asked approaching his tent.

"Yes!"

 _Sorry to keep you guys on a hanger! But I made a longer chapter if it makes you feel better!_


End file.
